The training of the reaction capabilities, reflexes, coordination, speed, and peripheral vision is of great importance for many sports disciplines and everyday life, e.g. road traffic. For this purpose, a training device is necessary, which produces rapid movements of the elements to be hit in a manner unpredictable by the user. Therefore, the movements to be responded to by the user must be chaotic, irregular and constantly changing. There is no prior art relating to a training device meeting said requirements, and more particularly, capable of producing continuous irregular and chaotic movements of response targets.